


you can't sit with us

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Football, Angst, Bullying, Confessions, Happy Ending, High School Graduation, Implied Cheating, Implied Daichi/Terushima, Implied Kuroo/Daishou, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Lying and cheating, M/M, OOC Daichi, Popular Kids, Shitty Families, They're basically all shitty popular football players, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: “Hey guys!” Oikawa greeted as he stepped toward the small group.Their laughter died down into faint chuckles as they greeted him without an ounce of enthusiasm, although a little bit more than usual.“Who invited you?” Kuroo questioned as he took a swig of his dark beer.“Oh, Daishou did. He said we were having a sleepover.”Suga choked on the drink he was taking and Daichi started clapping his back. Bokuto gave Oikawa a sympathetic look that Oikawa didn’t really understand the need for.___Or:Oikawa is bullied. They're all shitballs to him but someone is looking out for him (eventually)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	you can't sit with us

Oikawa was  _ excited _ . Whatever was past excited, that’s what he was. He just turned 18, he was the youngest of his graduating class to do so, and he finally had actual friends. He strayed from his usual scholastic based clubs and joined the football team his last year of high school. He made it right onto Varsity, starting running back. He was a tall guy for the position but he was also very fast. It took a little while to get into the groove with the regular guys on varsity, especially since he edged out their previous starting running back, but he finally did.

They invited him to a sleepover (which he knew really meant going to Terushima’s house and drinking but he had spent a few nights by himself testing out the alcohol in his parents liquor cabinet to prepare so it was okay). Despite the underage part of it all, Terushima threw the best parties. Oikawa hadn’t been to one before, of course, but there were legendary rumors surrounding him and his empty house during the weekends. Oikawa found it strange that his parents were gone so often but he didn’t think much of it. His parents were gone a lot too, usually taking his older sister along and leaving him. Someone had to stay and take care of the house.

Thankfully, their previous running back didn’t seem too concerned that he was second string. His name was Hajime Iwaizumi and he was pretty nice, he didn’t talk much but he was always friendly toward Oikawa. The other guys seemed upset about it sometimes though. Their quarterback, Suguru Daishou, didn’t want to throw to him at all to start but after a few games he finally started to. Oikawa just had to prove he was trustworthy, that’s all. He just had to help Daishou with his homework for a while and write a few essays for him and the other guys. He fell a little behind on his own schoolwork but that was okay, he would catch up eventually. Daishou, Daichi, and Kentarou and 3 or 4 of the other guys just needed extra help sometimes. They had to keep their grades up to keep playing football. Daishou said it was Oikawa’s responsibility to help them out and that was fine!

Oikawa packed his duffel bag, including his favorite pajama pants and house slippers. He also packed a notebook from his Chemistry class because he remembered seeing Daichi sleeping in class earlier that day so he probably missed the notes. They were nearly done with the year but grades still mattered for transcripts. Oikawa tossed his phone into the bag and headed downstairs. His parents were watching TV with his sisters and he smiled, enjoying seeing his family spending time together as they usually did. 

“I’m going to a friend's house, I’ll be back tomorrow!” 

His mom turned to scowl at him. “Not so loud, Tooru, we are watching TV.”

His dad snorted, not turning to look at him. “You don’t have to lie.”

Oikawa frowned. “I’m not lying-”

His sister giggled. She turned toward him and sneered. “What friends do you have? You don’t have to lie, nobody cares where you’re going anyway.”

Oikawa laughed quietly, taking his family’s jokes in stride. They were still laughing when he closed the door and leaned against the other side of it. He looked up at the sky and smiled again, smaller and softer, but still a smile.

He caught a bus to Terushima’s house and checked the time as he approached the house. It was only 9:02 pm and it seemed like not many people had arrived yet. He knocked softly on the door and it was answered a few minutes later. 

Terushima raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh, hey Oikawa.”

“Hey!” Oikawa responded, nervously rocking back on his heels.

Terushima stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. “What’s up, man?”

Oikawa clutched the strap of his bag and secured a smile onto his face. “Daishou said we were all meeting here tonight.”

Terushima bit back a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh yeah. Well things aren’t really ready yet, when people say ‘tonight’ and ‘party’ they usually mean like 11. You can come in if you want. You probably parked far.”

Oikawa stepped inside the large foyer and looked around the expansive house. It seemed to go on forever. “Sorry I’m so early-”

“It’s fine, dude. I don’t think you’ve been to a party in your life, have you?” Terushima asked with a smirk as he closed the door.

“No, this is my first. I’m excited! Is anybody else here?” Oikawa glanced toward what appeared to be the backyard straight down the hall and saw a couple of bodies in the dim light.

“Yeah uh- Daichi is back there with his boyfriend. Bokuto is here somewhere too.” Terushima pointed in a general direction and disappeared into another room.

Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow him but he felt awkward hanging out in the house by himself. He set his duffel bag down under a table he passed and headed toward the few people he saw outside. 

He slid open the glass door and plastered on a smile to greet Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, and Kuroo. Daichi and Suga were dating, wherever Daichi was one could find Suga not that far away. The same went for Bokuto and Kuroo except they were just best friends. 

“Hey guys!” Oikawa greeted as he stepped toward the small group.

Their laughter died down into faint chuckles as they greeted him without an ounce of enthusiasm, although a little bit more than usual.

“Who invited you?” Kuroo questioned as he took a swig of his dark beer.

“Oh, Daishou did. He said we were having a sleepover.”

Suga choked on the drink he was taking and Daichi started clapping his back. Bokuto gave Oikawa a sympathetic look that Oikawa didn’t really understand the need for. He shrugged it off and motioned toward the beers they were holding. “Are there more of those?”

Bokuto nodded and jerked his head toward the house. “Kitchen.”

Oikawa smiled in thanks and went to find a bottle.

The party started slow at first, Oikawa mostly hung around listening to the other guys talk and joke. Even if some of (quite a few of) the jokes were at his expense, he still had fun. They forgot him in different rooms a few times but he always found them eventually. Until around 11 anyway, when people showed up in hordes. He was surprised at how many people Terushima’s house could hold. Some of the faces he didn’t even recognize from their own school, only knowing them from playing against them. He was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, back against the wall, when he spotted Iwaizumi. 

He waved at the slightly shorter man and received a friendly nod in return, a shimmer of the same sympathetic look in his eyes that he saw with Bokuto earlier. Oikawa’s smile slipped slightly as Iwaizumi went back out of the kitchen.

“Oikawa! Pour us some drinks!” Daishou ordered from beside the keg.

Oikawa hopped off of the counter he had been sitting on and grabbed a few plastic cups. He had watched some videos on YouTube the days leading up to the party so he knew how to nicely pour a drink from the keg.

He expertly filled three cups and handed them over. “Here you go!”

Kentarou snorted as he looked down at the fizzy beverage. “What- did you practice or something?”

Oikawa flushed slightly, not knowing how to respond.

Daichi laughed loudly. “You did, didn’t you? You probably read about it!”

Oikawa flushed more and started pouring another cup. “No, I uh- I didn’t read about it. That’d be weird, right?”

Daishou narrowed his eyes and threw an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. “Hey man, come with me. I have something to show you.”

Oikawa ignored the matching smirks Daichi and Kentarou were wearing as Daishou led him up the stairs, downing his beer as they went. Daishou led them into what appeared to be an office. He motioned toward the laptop. “Did you finish that essay for American Lit?”

Oikawa nodded. “Sure, the Sylvia Plath one due on Monday?” Daishou nodded drunkenly, his head swaying with his feet. “Did you need help?”

“Sure, if you’re offering.” Daishou winked. He placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders and led him toward the plush leather chair. “I started but can’t really get anywhere.”

Oikawa sat, still smiling, until he glanced at the screen. The only thing on the Word document was Daishou’s name. He laughed quietly. “Did you get stuck?”

“Yup. Daichi too if you can help him out.” Daishou downed the last of his beer and leaned toward Oikawa. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Oikawa’s ear. “I really appreciate it.”

Oikawa flushed under Daishou’s attention as he always did. He knew Daishou had a girlfriend but Daishou had mentioned before that some of the guys  _ helped each other out _ during the season. Oikawa hadn’t helped anybody before but Daishou had hinted at it previously, just never acted on it.

“No problem!” Oikawa started to start but the heavy hand on his shoulder kept him seated. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up at Daishou. “Oh- did you mean now?”

“When else would you do it?”

“I could do it in the morning, you said I could stay over, right?”

Daishou blinked in response. “Oh I did? Yeah, sure you can. Come on back to the party when you’re done.”

Thankfully, the essay was only 2,000 words on any of Sylvia Plath’s poems. Oikawa knew enough of them to crank out two short essays in just under an hour and half. He printed the papers and stacked them on the desk, stretching a little before leaving the office. As he walked toward the stairs, he heard the telltale sign of low moaning coming from the room next to the office. He reached over to fully shut the door and caught a glimpse of Daichi and Suga, Suga’s hair looked blonder than normal but it was probably just the shadows. 

Oikawa headed toward the kitchen and spotted the ashen-haired man giggling next to Bokuto. Oikawa caught his eye and looked away immediately, busying himself with another beer. 

“What’s wrong, Oikawa? Not having fun?” Suga drawled as he hung himself over Oikawa’s back.

“I’m having a lot of fun, thanks Suga.” Oikawa smiled slightly, still not completely making eye contact, and started walking away.

Suga narrowed his eyes and gripped Oikawa’s hand. “Why are you being weird?”

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered toward the stairs and then back toward Suga. “No-no reason. I just thought I saw you upstairs.”

“Why would I be upstairs?” Suga asked. 

Behind him, Bokuto started shaking his head slightly, trying to make eye contact with Oikawa. Oikawa finally looked up and started shaking his head as well. 

“No reason! It must have been Terushima, I just saw Daichi and thought-” Oikawa’s mouth snapped shut as he realized what he admitted.

Suga’s eyes flashed as Bokuto rolled his. “That big fucking- dammit Daichi-” Suga stomped away and headed toward the stairs.

Bokuto tipped his cup toward Oikawa. “Good fucking going, dumbass.” Bokuto shook his head and left the kitchen. 

Oikawa bit his lip slightly, unsure exactly what happened. He downed the cup of beer he had just filled and immediately filled another, despite the warmth he was already feeling. He was halfway finished with his fourth when a deep voice interrupted him.

“You should really slow down.”

Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi pouring himself a shot. He tipped his head back and swallowed the shot then peered up at Oikawa.

“Huh?” Oikawa blinked slowly.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at the flush on Oikawa’s cheeks. “You drunk already?”

“No- _ hic _ -” Oikawa covered his mouth.

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh and placed a warm hand on Oikawa’s wrist. “Just- slow down.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly but before he could respond, Iwaizumi left the room. Oikawa was left alone again until Daishou found him minutes later.

He glared at Oikawa, his eyes bright and wild. “Aren’t you supposed to be typing?”

“I finished the papers- they’re on the desk-”

“You finished already? You really are a fuckin’ freak, damn.” Daishou muttered as he poured two shots. He pushed one toward Oikawa.

“Oh no thanks, I’m good-”

“Take the shot. Now.”

Oikawa swallowed the burning liquid, wincing as it bled down his throat. Daishou poured him another and he took that as well, coughing after the second. Daishou laughed and clapped Oikawa on the back. “Come play a game with us.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows slightly, expecting a game of beer pong. Daishou led him upstairs to a room where Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Akaashi were sitting. Daichi’s shirt was on backwards and Suga was sitting in his lap, his knuckles bleeding as Daichi rubbed his hand. Bokuto and Akaashi were whispering to each other as Kuroo listened in. Iwaizumi was nursing a cold amber colored beer. 

Daishou pushed Oikawa toward the circle and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Sit.”

Iwaizumi glared at Daishou. “Why is he here?”

Oikawa’s smile slipped again at Iwaizumi’s harsh words. He expected that from Bokuto or Daichi, not Iwaizumi. “I was told we were playing-playing a ga-me-” Oikawa’s words were slightly slurred at that point as he steadied himself by scooting his back against the bed.

“Your funeral.” Iwaizumi muttered, still glaring at Daishou.

Oikawa didn’t and had no intention toward understanding what the fuck that meant.

“Are we playing spin the bottle? I think I’ve shared my boyfriend enough for one night but I’m always up to be passed around.” Suga announced as Daichi sighed at his words.

“Aren’t you always?” Akaashi asked sweetly, tilting his head slightly.

Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was an insult or not and he couldn’t gauge Suga’s reaction at all as the gray-haired teen laughed. His laughter didn’t sound genuine at all.

“How about truth or dare?” Daishou offered, sitting across from Oikawa, somehow managing to edge the youngest one out of the group even in a circle setting.

Oikawa scooted forward slightly, earning a curious look from Kuroo. 

“Who’s going first?” Suga asked, glancing around the group.

“Daichi- truth or dare?” Kuroo smirked.

Daichi glared at him. “Truth.”

“Wait- wait. You guys have to give the newbie the rules.” Bokuto interrupted.

Daishou rolled his eyes. “It’s truth or dare, Bo.”

Iwaizumi snorted. He shook his head slightly and turned toward Oikawa. “You have to answer the truth question or you have to do two dares. If you choose dare and refuse the dare, you get locked in the closet for 3 rounds. It’s childish.”

“Just do the fucking dares, Oikawa. Easy as that.” Daishou added.

Oikawa nodded and glanced at Kuroo, waiting for what he was going to ask Daichi.

“Rumor has it that you were fucking Terushima up here not too long ago. Is that true?”

Bokuto sighed, rolling his eyes. “Great.”

Akaashi bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

Daishou leaned forward slightly.

Oikawa was confused.

Suga turned toward Daichi with a sickeningly sweet smile. “Is it, Dai?”

Daichi grunted and glared daggers at Kuroo. “No. It’s not true.”

Suga grinned at Kuroo. “Next!”

“You  _ have _ to tell the truth, Sawamura.” Daishou sneered.

“I  _ am _ , Suguru. Fuckin’ idiot. Next.” Daichi turned toward Akaashi. “Truth or-”

“Dare.” Akaashi responded without hesitation.

“I dare you to eat three edibles.”

Akaashi glared.

Bokuto glared as well. “You know he’s a lightweight.”

Daichi shrugged. “Do you refuse the dare?”

Akaashi smiled darkly and held his hand out. “Who has them?”

Four fingers pointed at Kuroo. He held a hand over his chest in mock offense. “I think I’m offended.” Nevertheless, he produced a bag of brownie bites and Akaashi ate three of them.

Akaashi pointed at Daishou. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to send Terushima nudes. Right now.”

Daishou huffed. “That’s not fair. I’m not even hard.”

Kuroo smirked. “Need help?”

Kuroo and Daishou reappeared from the bathroom a few minutes later, Daishou was zipping his pants back up. “Truth or dare, Bokuto!”

“Truth!”

“Are you in love with anybody in this room?” 

Bokuto started sputtering, his face changing different colors of crimson. “You- you- fucking fuck you you dirty slimy fucking piece of fucking shit!” Apparently there had been a secret between Bokuto and Daishou that Daishou didn’t care about making public. Daishou shrugged, earning another string of curses from Bokuto. “Yes. I am. Thanks. Kuroo, truth or dare.”

“Dare~” Kuroo sang.

“Punch Daishou in the face.”

Daishou’s jaw dropped. “How the fuck is that fair?”

“A dare is a dare.” Kuroo said as he swung his fist against Daishou’s jaw, significantly softer than he would had it been almost anybody else.

Bokuto frowned. “That wasn’t hard enough.”

“Specify next time, Bo. Truth or dare, Suga.”

“Truth.”

“Who was Daichi fucking up there if it wasn’t Terushima?”

“Daichi wasn’t fucking anybody you perverts.” Suga responded, throwing his hands in the air.

“If the majority of the group suspects you’re lying, you have to do a dare from each of us.” Iwaizumi stated a new part of the rules.

Suga’s face flushed and he elbowed Daichi. “I’m done keeping secrets for you-” Daichi scoffed and tried to cover Suga’s mouth. “ _ Daichi _ wasn’t fucking  _ anybody _ -”

“Ohhhh-” Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise. “Daichi, you dog. Go ahead Suga.” He winked at Daichi lewdly.

“Iwa-”

“Truth.”

“You always pick truth!” Suga whined.

“Then don’t fucking pick me.” Iwaizumi retorted.

Suga pouted for a moment as he pondered a question. A smug smile crossed his face. He tilted his head slightly. “Who is the hottest person in this room?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Daishou laughed. “What a lame ass question, Suga. He has an ex boyfriend in this room, doesn’t really seem fair-”

Kuroo bowed his head slightly at the mention of his and Iwaizumi’s short lived relationship.

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s head snapped up. Several pairs of eyes turned toward him, a few of them having forgotten he was in the room. “Huh?”

“I said, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi repeated.

“Oikawa what?” The aforementioned man asked.

Bokuto and Kuroo let out hoots of laughter.

“I forgot you were even here.” Daichi admitted as he glanced at Oikawa.

“Truth or dare, Daishou.” Iwaizumi changed the focus from Oikawa.

“Dare.”

“You always pick dare. Don’t want anybody finding out your secrets?” Iwaizumi questioned, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Daishou glared at him. “Get on with it.”

“Calm down, fuckboy.” Iwaizumi paused and thought for a moment. “I dare you to tell Oikawa why you invited him.”

Daishou’s stare would have turned a lesser man to ice. “Excuse me?”

Oikawa lowered his head slightly, preferring to just listen to them play rather than be involved. 

“You heard me. I dare you to tell Oikawa why you invited him to this party.” Iwaizumi specified.

Daishou rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “He already knows why-”

“Tell him.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa stared at him, still in slight disbelief that Iwaizumi wasn’t as nice as he originally thought.

“I invited you to do our essays. Don’t act like that’s a surprise.” Daishou admitted with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Oikawa smiled slightly, placating the group with the look. “Yeah, oh yeah- I know.”

Iwaizumi stared at him and Oikawa turned away.

“Oikawa. Truth or dare.” Daishou leaned back on his palms and peered at the brown-haired teen.

Oikawa cleared his throat slightly. “Um… dare, I guess.” He spotted Iwaizumi straightening up.

Daishou smiled, his mouth curling upward without any teeth showing. “I dare you to go home.”

Oikawa’s smile dropped completely. “What?”

Daichi laughed quietly into Suga’s back. Akaashi stared curiously. Bokuto and Kuroo were whispering again. Daishou leaned forward. “I dare you to  _ go the fuck home _ .”

Oikawa stuttered out a laugh. “Uh- really?”

“You have completed your use for the night so yeah, get out.” Daishou clarified. 

Oikawa stood up slowly, waiting for  _ anybody _ in that room to say he was joking, but not one of them even met his eyes. He felt the sting of tears as he wobbled toward the door, too much alcohol not sitting well in his stomach. 

Oikawa stumbled down the stairs, trying to hold in his emotions as he had done so many times before. He pushed past the bodies in his way and stumbled out of the front door. He fumbled on the three stairs leading toward the grass and fell hard on his hands and knees against the pavement. He groaned as he sat back and brushed gravel off of his palms. He inhaled deeply, which was a mistake, and proceeded to vomit on the freshly mowed lawn. 

He stood up after a few minutes, his legs still shaking and his knee bleeding. His jeans were ripped on each leg. He took a deep breath and started making the long wrong toward the bus stop that he hoped was still running.

Oikawa sat at the covered bus stop, breathing in shuddered breaths as he reached for his phone to check the bus schedule. His anxious breathing increased when he realized he left his phone in his bag at Terushima’s house. 

He leaned back, banging his head against the plexi-glass behind him and cursed. He sniffled loudly, so grateful that he was alone. Oikawa sat staring up at the sky with tears just behind his lashes until he heard a vehicle come to a stop in front of him. He wiped his face and hoped it would be a driver he recognized that would take pity on him.

It wasn’t a bus, but it was someone he recognized. 

“Get in.”

Oikawa ran his hand over his face again as if it would change the scene in front of him. Hajime Iwaizumi was sitting in front of him, clad in a cliche lettermans jacket, in his cliche BMW with the top down, and Oikawa couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Huh?” Was the only dumb answer he could offer.

Iwaizumi reached down toward the floor of the car and held up Oikawa’s bag. “You forgot this.”

Oikawa jumped off of the metal bench and leaped toward Iwaizumi’s car, struggling to catch himself on the door as he started falling. “You- wait- how?”

“I’ve been looking for you for half an hour.” Iwaizumi leaned over further and pushed the door open. “Are you getting in or are you going to wait for a bus that isn’t coming?”

Oikawa hesitated but he really didn’t have another option. His parents were probably asleep. His sister never answered his calls and all his...friends...were at the party. He reluctantly climbed into the car and settled into the warm seat. He sat as close to the door as possible as Iwaizumi drove through streets he didn’t really recognize. 

Oikawa shifted nervously. He cleared his throat quietly before speaking. “We aren’t- um-”

“I’m  _ not _ taking you back to that fuckin’ party.” Iwaizumi snapped.

Oikawa shut his mouth and turned toward the window. He sniffled quietly and squeezed his eyes shut. 

After a few quiet minutes, Iwaizumi spoke again as they stopped at a red light. “I’m sorry.”

Oikawa’s eyes opened slowly and he turned toward Iwaizumi who was gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles were white. “What?”

Iwaizumi drove another 10 minutes before answering. “I’m sorry-”

“Why? Stop saying that if you aren’t gonna-” Oikawa trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in the awkward silence between them.

Iwaizumi pulled in front of an apartment complex and turned his car off. “I told you to take it slow.” Iwaizumi muttered, releasing his iron grip.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, wishing it didn’t make him as dizzy as it did. He clutched his head and leaned forward, resting his head on his forearms. He sighed and turned toward Iwaizumi. “You really, really, really, really think that if I was less- er, more sober anything would’a been different?” Iwaizumi stared in response. “Tha’s what I thought.” Oikawa looked up at the 

apartment complex. “This isn’t my house.”

“It’s mine. I don’t know where you live so you’re going to stay with me tonight.”

Oikawa was buzzed enough that his inhibitions were fading. He snorted and straightened his spine. “You know what- fuck you, okay?”

Iwaizumi blinked in response. “ _ What _ ?”

Oikawa leaned over the center console and poked him hard in the chest. “You’re all really shitty people, do you know that?”

“I do.”

“I hope I never ever ever see any of you after graduation.” Oikawa stuttered out, taking short breaths.

Iwaizumi studied him for a moment before taking his keys out and going to the passenger side. He pulled the door open just in time for Oikawa to vomit again, barely missing his shoes. Iwaizumi reached into the backseat and pulled out a water bottle. He held his hand out to Oikawa. “Come on.”

Oikawa let Iwaizumi help him for the simple fact that he didn’t know where Iwaizumi lived and he also didn’t trust himself to walk using only his own two legs.

Iwaizumi led Oikawa to his large couch and laughed quietly as the taller man collapsed against it. Iwaizumi got another water bottle and set it on the coffee table. He sat on the couch near Oikawa’s head and glanced down at him.

Oikawa huffed some more then looked up at Iwaizumi, fresh tears in his eyes. “ _ Why _ ?”

Iwaizumi frowned. There were so many questions behind that one word and not many answers. “It’s like you said, we are shitty people.”

“ _ You  _ aren’t- at least you  _ weren’t _ .” Oikawa sobbed.

Iwaizumi placed his hand in Oikawa’s hair. “I’m a shitty person, Oikawa, don’t think for a second that I’m not.”

Oikawa didn’t bother wiping his tears away anymore. “You weren’t though. You were always nice to me. I don’t- I don’t understand. I just- ust wanted friends. And to play football.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed together as he watched Oikawa’s face crumble. His heart broke for the younger teen. He ran with a shitty crowd. He had known Bokuto and Kuroo since they were kids. They met Daishou and Daichi in middle school. They found everyone else in high school. The whole group wasn’t always so shitty, they were shitty in their own way of course, but who wasn’t? All together however, you couldn’t get into the group unless they wanted you in. And it was clear that for a long time, they didn’t want  _ anybody _ in.

When a new kid transferred to their high school, it was easy to ignore him. 

Until it wasn’t.

Until it turned out that he was some football prodigy with dash times that rivaled professional players like Marcus Allen and Shaun Alexander. He was a shoe-in for the running back position, a position that was previously filled by Iwaizumi himself. Iwaizumi didn’t necessarily love the game, his friends all played it so he did. He had the build for a defensive position but nobody else could run like he could. Nobody besides Oikawa anyway. Iwaizumi wasn’t mad when he was benched for the brighter teen but his friends were pissed. He knew it was sketchy when they started letting Oikawa hang with them, their intentions were never good. It became obvious that they were using him fairly quickly, to everyone besides Oikawa it seemed. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Oikawa really was oblivious or if he was just so desperate for friends that he put up with this.

Watching the brown-haired boy sob on his couch confirmed that it was the latter reason. 

Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa’s hair with his thumb, mumbling more apologies. “I told them- fuck. So many times. I told them to leave you the fuck alone but they’re just petty and jealous. I asked Daishou that question because I wanted you to finally get how much better than them that you are. He’s using you and he fucking sucks as a person, most of them do. I just wanted you to realize that.”

“You really thought I was the hottest person in the room?” 

Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa and his widened glassy endless hazelnut brown eyes. “That’s what you want to know?” Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi sighed. “Yes. I did. I do.”

Oikawa giggled and his hand flew up to cover his mouth, silencing more blatant giggles. “You think I’m hot.”

Iwaizumi huffed. “You’re- God, you’re a nerd.”

Oikawa grinned at him, his cheeks pushing the last of his tears out of his eyes. “Yes, yes I am. And you’re a not-that-shitty guy with awful taste in friends.”

Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s unexpected jab. “Damn, Oikawa.”

Oikawa sniffled one last time. “I hate them.”

“Be done with them.” Iwaizumi rubbed his head again, slower and softer. He traced Oikawa’s eyebrow with the pads of his fingers. “School is over. Be done with them. You deserve better.”

“Yes, I do!” Oikawa insisted.

“You’re so much better than me.”

“Yes, I am!”

“You’re gorgeous, Tooru, fuck. I should’ve told you that years ago.”

Oikawa eyes widened again, exponentially bigger than before. “I mean- yeah, well- yeah, I would have appreciated that early admission.”

Iwaizumi laughed and continued caressing Oikawa’s head. “I’m going to spend however long you’ll let me making it up to you.”

“Just keep rubbing my head like that. It’ll do.” Oikawa closed his eyes and reached up to pat Iwaizumi’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt "Imagine playing truth or dare at a party and they dare you to go home" has been stuck in my head for weeks. 
> 
> thanks for reading. :)


End file.
